Nathaniel DreadBane: The Organization XIII Omnibus
by NathanDillon
Summary: Nathaniel DreadBane is the new Captain of the Fifth Division. Of course, he's more than the average Shinigami. It's hard attending meetings in two worlds...
1. Only by Chance

**Only By Chance**

For the first time in over one hundred years, Sosuke Aizen was utterly shocked.

He had just opened the door to his room, where a man in his twenties sat. he wore a loose white overcoat with a deep red lining, and thin glasses framing green piercing eyes.

He was leaning his head on his mechanical right hand, as those same eyes pieced Aizen's.

"Well," the man said, breaking the silence, "Long time no see, Sosuke."

Aizen's shock quickly turned to irritation, which he quickly suppressed to maintain a stoic front.

The man simply smirked.

"Don't tell me you don't remember-"

"I thought that you would already be dead." Aizen interrupted. "Or exiled at the very least, Nathaniel DreadBane."

Nathaniel went from a smirk to a Cheshire grin. "_Dead?_ No, my friend," – he put a certain emphasis on 'friend' – "I assure you, I'm very much alive. But exile…" He chuckled. "You pretty much hit the nail on the head!"

"What do you want?"

Nathaniel's grin quickly faded, letting out a deep sigh. It was hard, even for him, to get down to business, even more so considering the circumstances. He opened his eyes again, facing his opponent.

"You know very well what I want."

"Could you please clarify?"

Nathaniel's mouth now formed a curt frown. He _hated_ it when he was roundabout like this. Still, he had no other choice.

"I want to know what you're doing here. What you could possibly gain from leaving us. Why you've done what you've done."

Aizen closed his eyes in annoyance.

He turned away. "You could never understand my reasoning."

"You want the King's Key, don't you?"

Aizen's eyes snapped open. _That_ particular piece of information he wasn't supposed to know.

Nathaniel inwardly grinned, but didn't let it show. He had him. Aizen's spiritual pressure had spiked for a split second; finally he was getting somewhere.

"You want to enter the King's Realm." He said, standing up to face him.

"Why…to kill him?"

Aizen remained unturned. "I said you wouldn't understand."

That was more than enough for Nathaniel. "You're **not** gonna kill him!"

Aizen whipped around and quickly lost his composure. "I WILL kill him!"

Nathaniel stepped forward, mere inches separating their faces. "Not if I kill you first."

He stared right into his eyes, flooding spiritual pressure through them. An attempt to intimidate his foe that worked most of the time.

But this wasn't most of the time. Aizen remained unfazed, most likely using the same technique to counter.

"I'm gonna ask you one," Nathaniel was as angry as hell, and was having trouble hiding it, "And once only. _Give up_."

"No." Aizen solemnly stated."

Nathaniel's nostrils flared, his teeth clenched. In one swift motion, he grabbed a flintlock pistol from his sash and shot Aizen in the foot. Aizen didn't wince; he just stood there, seemingly unaffected.

Nathaniel replaced his gun in his sash and began to walk out. He stopped at the door.

"Damn you."

He opened the door and left. After the door closed, Aizen dropped the façade and gave in, down on one knee. It _hurt_; he wouldn't admit it, but it hurt. He had gotten closer to injuring him that anyone; hell he _had_ injured him.

Aizen quickly stood back up and made for the door. He wasn't quick enough to see Nathaniel making his escape through a black, oval shaped portal…


	2. We Don't Stand on Ceremony

-1**We Don****'****t Stand on Ceremony**

Nathaniel studied the meeting room with half-closed eyes. Why did the walls have to be one solitary colour? Not only did the walls have to be white, but the thrones were as well. He almost felt like he was in a blizzard. He wondered how the members of the Organization don't go insane from the silence to their eyes.

He couldn't begin to imagine how they act on their own.

"Damn it!"

Nathaniel nearly jumped out of his skin from the sudden outburst. He stopped just short of grabbing his sword. His head jerked around the room, searching for the source. His eyes laid to rest on two cloaked members on the other side of the room, playing with cards that floated between them as if an invisible table had been placed between their thrones. The one farthest away banged his balled fists on the armrests in protest, fuming so much steam flowed from under his hood. Eventually, he conceded, his shoulders slumping, and protruded a narrow wad of coloured paper from his coat.

A laugh came from Nathaniel's left, a crown of spiky blond hair waving back and forth in the corner of his eye. "Nice going, Axel!" the member exclaimed. "Now how are you gonna pay _me_ back?"

The losing member, Axel, lifted his hood letting his red mane spike outwards. "Hey, I'll win it all back! Got it memorized?" _As if _that_ really needs to be committed to memory__…_ Nathaniel mused. "Besides, don't _you_ owe Luxord quite a bit as well, Roxas?"

Roxas gasped quickly, jerking his head backwards. He turned his head away, blushing. Nathaniel couldn't help but burst into laughter. Roxas lifted his head up, glaring at Nathaniel.

"Why are _you_ laughing? You owe him, too!"

Nathaniel wiped the tears from his eyes and looked down at his challenger, still chuckling. "Yeah, I do, but frankly, I don't care." Roxas pouted and crossed his arms. Nathaniel chuckled again.

"Would you care for a game, then, Nate?"

Nathaniel detached himself from the debate and looked over at the owner of the voice, now shuffling the deck of cards with ease, bending them and releasing their tension, flinging them over his back, making them disappear and reappear from his sleeve.

"Hey, I never said I was _careless_, Lux," he answered, flinging an errant card his way.

Luxord received the card with a slight _humph_ as he added the card back into the deck. "Your loss, mate." He ended his display as he flourished the deck, receiving a standing ovation from the seated members.

"So," Nathaniel queried, "any idea when your Superior will show up?"

As if someone had been listening, a black oval of darkness erupted on the highest throne in the room. Out stepped a similarly cloaked figure, promptly sitting down.

The entire room went silent.

"Has everyone arrived?"

More silence.

"Then let this meeting commence."


	3. Splinters

-1**Splinters**

"Axel…"

No response.

"Aaaaxelll…"

Still nothing.

A row of books was pushed apart.

"AXEL!"

Axel slowly detached himself from his book and turned his head to face the owner of the sudden outburst, who had just stuck his head through the vacant space in the bookshelf, his face contorted from anger, his already wild hair standing further on end, his mouth in a wide and almost comical frown.

"What is it now, Demyx?"

"Superior told us to rearrange all the books in here and you're not helping!"

Axel leaned back further. "_Pfft._ Yeah, so?"

"_So_ you're supposed to be on _this side_ of the bookshelf _helping me_!"

A grin spread on Axel's face. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Demyx's face turned crimson. "And _why_ do I have to do this by myself!?"

Axel lowered his book, slowly losing interest. "Because I can get you demoted if you don't."

"I – DON'T – CARE! Our Superior told us to do a job and in this Organization we're supposed to help each other, so get over here and help me and stop being so damn la-"

_Crack_ went the bookshelf as a spiked chakram lodged itself inches from Demyx's head.

"-zy."

"_Lazy?_ I don't like the sound of that." Axel had pulled his head through the hole, pushing a wide-eyed Demyx back. "_Listen,_ I'm just gonna be a bit while I read my book. When I'm done, I'll help you."

He pulled in closer.

"_Got it memorized?_"

Demyx's eye twitched as he nervously nodded in reply. Axel slyly grinned. "Good. Don't wait up for me."

Axel pushed back on the shelf, turned around and walked back to the couch, slinking back to his now overturned book.

Demyx was left twitching for a good few minutes, still recovering from the sudden turn of events.

"That had to hurt."

Demyx jumped back, raising his arms in self-defense, then immediately relaxed when he saw who it was.

Nathaniel was laid back, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. His eyes moved from the embedded piece of metal to Demyx.

"You're lucky that didn't poke your eye out, kid."

Demyx slumped his shoulders and sighed. "This happens every time."

"Well, he does hold superiority over you."

"By _one rank_! What difference should _that_ make?"

Nathaniel just shrugged. Demyx sighed again and returned to his assigned job as Nathaniel closed his eyes in thought.

_Hard to believe they don__'__t have hearts._


	4. Those Who Never Were

-1**Those Who Never Were**

"Is that so?"

"I'm afraid it is."

Nathaniel leaned back in his throne, folding his hands together. He stared at it as if it was a Magic 8 Ball.

He looked up to his right. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud…" Every head in the room turned to the hooded member on the opposite side of the room. "I turned that castle inside and out. If I took it apart anymore, you couldn't _call_ it a castle. Got it memo-"

"Yes, yes, Axel, we've all got it committed to memory," Nathaniel said, "but I want to know if you're absolutely sure."

"_Yes. I am._"

"And you found nothing."

"Nada. Zilch. Zero. Zip."

"And you're sure about that?"

"_Yes._ That's what I've been sayin' for the past ten minutes!"

Nathaniel cradled his forehead with his hand and let out a deep sigh.

"So out of all of your time at the castle, _nothing_ happened?"

"Exactly!"

"I wouldn't dismiss the deaths of five of your colleagues as 'nothing'."

Axel grunted. "You know what I mean; and why are you even judging me anyway? You're not even a member of the Organization!"

"Consider Nathaniel an honorary member."

Everyone turned their heads to the highest throne. The Superior had spoken for the second time in the meeting.

"It does not matter whether he has a heart or not -" Axel groaned. "- he has agreed to help us achieve our goal."

"Yeah, but still! He doesn't have the right to boss _me_ around if he's just an honorary member! I have seniority! I am -"

"Let it go, Axel."

Axel stopped and faced the member across from him, staring as if he had just asked him to shave his head.

"Oh, not you too, Saïx!"

"If you're intent on disobeying the Superior, then I suggest you leave," Saïx replied.

Axel began to throw his arms forward. "You don't understand! I don't want to be bossed around by some newbie!"

"Axel."

Axel eyed the Superior. "What?"

"I believe that's enough from you. You've given your report and that's all I have asked for."

Axel crossed his arms. "I liked it better when you shut up," he murmured.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Superior turned his head straightforward. "Now, then, Nathaniel, I would like to hear your opinion. I believe I have given you ample time to reflect."

"You have," he said as he sat up straight, "and I have two possibilities. The first entails Axel going AWOL and killing the team out of cold blood-"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Axel had removed his hood and summoned a flaming chakram in his left hand, flinging it in Nathaniel's direction. Nathaniel chopped it with his hand and it shattered as the flames died out, leaving a cloud of diamond dust falling to the ground.

Axel's pupils had shrunken to dots.

"I said 'possibility,' not, 'solution'."

Axel leaned back in bewilderment.

Nathaniel's attention returned to the Superior as he brushed imaginary dust off his white coat. "Now the second possibility involves what the Organization has sought after for nearly ten years."

"The Keyblade," the Superior spoke again, "the rage of the Keyblade."

Nathaniel nodded. "What else could truly destroy a member of the Organization, let alone five?"

"Then its wielder must be sought out, if we are to achieve our goal," the Superior supplied.

Nathaniel thought for a second. "Axel," he called, as the member turned his head, "you didn't happen to _see_ the wielder, did you?"

Axel looked down. "Never occurred to me."

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes. "I suppose it wouldn't."


	5. Dark Meridian

-1**Dark Meridian**

Nathaniel stepped out of the dark oval. He flicked his wrist as it dissolved in the air.

Everything surrounding him was dark, in varying shades of black. The only thing interrupting the void was the rippled reflections of light on the water's surface, framed by a rocky arch stretching across the cove. Boulders of varying sizes were strewn about, decomposing into the dark sand, and jagged mounds lined the land's horizon. Nathaniel sighed as he saw his breath.

"You have arrived."

Nathaniel's eyes darted around the landscape, searching for the voice's owner. His head jerked in all directions, like prey searching for a hiding spot. His eyes could only tell the slivers of light apart from the dark. He took a few steps forward for a better view, but to no avail.

"Over here," the voice beckoned, slightly louder.

Nathaniel's eyes found his objective. A cloaked figure was sitting on a nearby boulder, staring into the dark horizon. Nathaniel made his way over towards him, stopping a few feet away.

The figure turned his hooded head. "I must congratulate you on your reinstatement."

Nathaniel looked down at his white coat, as if it hadn't been there before. "Well, I'm not exactly proud of it."

The cloaked figure returned his attention to the waters. "Pride…what a useless emotion."

Nathaniel looked back up. "I'm sure you can do without it."

"I already have."

Nathaniel nodded in recognition, leaving a silence only filled by the soft lapping of waves.

The crunching of sand joined them as Nathaniel made his way over to the boulder and sat down. He shoved his hands into his pockets and relaxed his shoulders.

"I assume you'll still help us."

Nathaniel nodded, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. "I promised, didn't I? I just…won't be able to do so as often as I used to."

"I suppose, then, it was mere chance that you were able to come here."

"It only happened a few hours ago," Nathaniel turned his head, "and I was the only one available for the job. Hence the lack of pride." He turned his head back.

The silence carried on.

"Well," Nathaniel began to stand up, "I've got to head back. They've probably started to form a search party."

"It has not been that long," the man replied, "are they really that strict?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "They are now."

"Was his defection that grand?"

"Let's just say it was a spectacle," he said as he walked down the beach. He stopped and waved back. "See you later," was all he said as a black oval covered him from head to toe before dissolving back into the air, leaving nothing behind but his footprints.


	6. XIII

-1**XIII**

"Pink."

Marluxia turned his head to his left. Nathaniel was resting his chin on his fist, eyeing his neighbour.

"Excuse me?"

"Your hair is pink."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow while shifting some of his hair away from his face, leaving a few strands dangling in front of him.

"And why did you bring this up now?"

"Just letting you know."

"You've seen me before yet you didn't say anything."

"It slipped my mind."

"You sit right next to me."

Nathaniel sat up straight. "I prefer to offer my undivided attention to these meetings."

There was a cackle to Nathaniel's left. He looked down on a young woman in the neighbouring throne, possibly in her twenties, her body shaking, as two strands of blonde hair bounced on the air as if it defied gravity. She covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"What's so funny, Larxene?"

Larxene gasped for air. "You never pay attention!" Her laughter continued, albeit toned down.

"Oh, so you're paying more attention to _me_, then?"

Larxene's laughter suddenly stopped as she glared up at Nathaniel.

"I'm sure the Superior would be happy to hear -" he paused as he caught a yellow throwing knife in between his fingers. "Oh come now," he said as he tossed the knife back.

Larxene caught it and grumbled, the other knives wedged between her fingers disappearing in a flash of lightning. Nathaniel turned back to Marluxia.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Nathaniel's eyes darted to Marluxia's hair, then back at his eyes.

Marluxia sighed in frustration. "Before I joined, I was a…florist."

"Oh, were you now?" Nathaniel eagerly stroked his chin.

"Yes. And there was an…incident."

"That so? And what did this…incident entail, dare I ask?" Nathaniel said as he leaned his head on his interweaved fingers.

"I'm not supposed to say, but if you insist-"

The sudden appearance of a black oval on the room's tallest throne cut Marluxia off. The oval disappeared, leaving a hooded member sitting upon the throne; the Superior.

Silence deafened the room.

The Superior pulled off his hood as a few of the member's eyes widened. Long, silver hair fell from the hood, as his eyes opened revealing deep amber.

As his eyes roamed the room, he spoke, "Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day." A few members, including Nathaniel, leaned in anticipation. "I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

His attention turned to the center of the room, where a short, wide pillar displaying the Organization's logo sat. Two black ovals formed at Nathaniel and Marluxia's feet, and out stepped two cloaked members, minus their hoods. One was around Nathaniel's height and bore a spiky red mane, and the other was significantly shorter with a crown of spiky blond hair. The latter looked up at the Superior, who spoke again, "Number XIII. Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen."

Everyone in the room began talking at once. All except Nathaniel, who eyed the newcomer with his mouth slightly open. His fingers formed a right angle on his chin.

Number XIII turned around and looked up at Nathaniel with almost blank eyes. Nathaniel raised an eyebrow and stroked his chin a bit.

Finally he looked up at the Superior.

"I'm gonna have to move, aren't I?"


	7. The Luna Diviner

**The Luna Diviner**

"Have you verified his story?"

"Yes, sir. Nathaniel's assumptions were correct."

"We lost five potential members. We cannot afford any more delays."

"I understand, sir, and I would like to offer a possible solution."

"I doubt there is any other way to reclaim the Chamber of Repo-"

"YAAAUGH!"

My head snapped to the right. A boy was sitting in the fetal position on the beaten path, gripping at a scraped knee. The corner of his eye twitched as tears streamed down his cheek. The bangs of his flame-red hair framed his flushed face.

I glared at him. "What's it now, Lea?!"

"I scraped my knee…" he whined.

I growled. "Yeah, so?! Get back up, we gotta keep moving!"

"You don't hafta be so mean, Isa!" His head jerked up, revealing puffy red eyes and a quivering lip.

"It's just a scraped knee! Man up, willya?!"

He lowered his head again and choked on a sob.

My lungs emptied. _Why me…_I walked over to him, dragging my feet, and pulled him up by the wrist. He winced as I slapped him on the injured knee, leaving a bandage behind. I let go.

"There. You happy?"

"That was Axel."

I found myself scratching the back of my neck. "Yes. I will take care of it, Superior."

He nodded. "Very well. Report to me later, Saïx."

I bowed as I walked off in the scream's direction, pulling my claymore out of thin air as I went, dragging it behind me. _Axel…why don't you just behave yourself…_

As I rounded the corner, the sound of a body dropping to the floor reached my ears. I swung my claymore upon my shoulders as I broke into a brisk jog. I stopped at the next corner and leaned against the wall.

My head peaked over the corner, and my eyes widened.

Axel was sprawled out on the floor, unmoving. The fragmented remains of his chakram laid scattered across the floor. A shadow fell on his hair.

It belonged to Nathaniel. The light from the window reflected off his glasses, hiding his eyes.

My eyebrows furrowed. Nathaniel grabbed Axel by the collar and threw him against the wall. Axel grunted as his limp arms flew forward and returned to his side. Nathaniel's fist retained its grip on the coat as his eyes leered, sneering in Axel's face. Axel did nothing.

Nathaniel finally released his grip, pushing his fist away. He walked towards me as Axel sunk down to the floor.

Nathaniel was sneering again as he passed me. "Saïx…" he groaned as he flipped a lock of hair away. He continued walking away, paying me no further attention.

I looked back at Axel. He was staring back at me.

I closed my eyes. "You fool…"

* * *

The dark portal faded around me. My eyes darted around the hallway. There he was!

"DreadBane!"

He stopped. He turned his head slightly. "I told you, Axel," he said, calmly, "you can call me Nathaniel."

I snarled. "Don't play games with me! I wanna know why you said that in the meeting!"

He scratched his head, and turned around to face me. "The Superior wanted my opinion, and I offered it. Plain and simple."

My face contorted. "Enough of that!"

"My, your face compliments your hair _so_ nicely."

I made fists as my knuckles cracked.

Enough.

I stretched my left arm out to my side. Black and silver wisps traveled down my arm and ended in a fireball. It flattened out and formed my chakram.

In one swift motion I flung it from behind my back at Nathaniel's head. Almost immediately he caught it and flung it back. Then-

"YAAAAUGH!"

I got down on one knee and grasped my foot. I pulled the spike out and tossed it on the floor. My knuckles probably turned white, but I couldn't tell with my gloves on.

I looked back up at Nathaniel. He was looking down on me; one of his lenses reflected the moon light, hiding his right eye. A Cheshire grin was spreading across his face.

"What the hell's your prob - Ungh!"

Something was wrong; I felt this great pressure, as if I was on the bottom of the ocean. I could hardly breathe, hardly move. My vision became grainy like an old movie on film.

Nathaniel was still smiling.

It was him!

His grin dissipated as the pressure let up. I fell down to the floor, my legs and arms sprawled out like a bearskin rug. I saw nothing but the wall to my right until I heard footsteps. I gathered enough strength to turn my head so it faced dead center. Nathaniel stopped walking as I looked up.

His face bore a stoic mask. His eyebrows were drawn together.

He scooped his arm under mine and pulled me to my feet. I leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but if I'm going to operate in the Organization, I'll have to do so with the cooperation of my fellow members. I hope you understand."

He let go of my arm and started walking in the opposite direction. I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding and dropped to the floor. I wrapped my arms around my knees.

I heard a scoff. I turned my head to where Nathaniel had headed; Saïx was there, scowling as usual.

"You fool…" was all he said before he vanished in a dark portal.

* * *

I walked down the hallway with my head held high. It certainly was an…interesting meeting.

I rounded the corner and passed by the wall length window. I stopped as I stared at the looming heart-shaped moon with awe.

Kingdom Hearts.

The heart of all worlds, the source of superior knowledge.

I snickered at the pun. _Superior…heh._

I decided I had pondered enough, so I continued on my way. That is, until I heard the familiar _whoosh_ of a dark corridor opening. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"DreadBane, you bastard!"

I grinned. I was expecting this.

I turned around. "Axel, I keep tellin' you, call me by my first name."

He scowled. "Don't screw with me! Why'd you say _I_ killed the rest of the team?!"

I shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

His face turned crimson. "Enough of that!"  
"You know, your face is putting your hair to shame."

His fists shook. I thought I heard a slight crack.

He growled as he thrust his left arm to the side. Thorny wisps of silver snaked down his arm as they formed his chakram.

With considerable effort he flung it at my hand. I swiped my hand, spread flat, through the air and it made contact, breaking it into several pieces.

One of the spikes broken off flew back, and with a _chunk_ it lodged itself in Axel's foot. He howled like a banshee as he hopped on one foot, grabbing at his injured toe.

How pathetic.

Finally he dropped down to one knee, pulling the spike out like a giant splinter. He tossed it away, the blood glistening in the moonlight.

He really looked pathetic.

Then I got an idea; an awful one at that. I grinned, showing my top row of teeth. I started to flood spiritual pressure through my eyes.

"What the hell's your prob- Ungh!"

His body stiffened, like the joints of a rusty robot. His teeth clenched and his nostrils flared.

My grin melted; only a triangle of my teeth showed. _That's enough._ I stopped the flood and Axel went limp, his limbs making a star shape.

I walked towards him and scooped my arm under his armpit, picking him up like a rag doll. I leaned him against the wall and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I just have to be on the Superior's side if I don't wanna…you know…" I made a scratching sound in my throat and made a slashing motion with my hand. He nodded slightly. I smiled. "Be a good boy now," I said as I walked of, interestingly, the way I came.

Saïx was there, scowling. _Jeez, doesn't he ever get tired of that?_ I tipped an imaginary hat and recited his name as I passed.

I heard the _whoosh_ of a corridor opening ten seconds later.

I was having a good day.


End file.
